1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camera system, a video selection apparatus, and a video selection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera system used in a broadcasting station and the like, a camera head unit (CHU) for outputting a video signal and a camera control unit (CCU) for receiving the video signal are connected to each other through a triaxial cable or an optical fiber cable (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-057499 and 2005-064816).